La canzone di Pan
by lory-chan
Summary: Come farà Pan a far capire i suoi sentimenti a Trunks? Forse una canzone potrà aiutarla!


Prima di tutto devo avvisarvi che anche se adoro Dragon ball io la serie GT ancora non l'ho vista...quindi se per caso trovate qualche discrepanza...chiudete un occhio, ok? ^__-

Poi per meglio farvi comprendere la storia devo comunicarvi le età dei personaggi:  
PAN 19 anni  
BRA 20 anni  
GOTEN 28 anni  
TRUNKS 29 anni

Quando arriverete a leggere la canzone...vi prego...non ridete! Non pensate all'anime al quale si riferisce...ma soltanto alle parole e alle cose che vuole esprimere...secondo me ci andava a pennello (anche se convengo con voi che è un po' strano trovare quella canzone mentre si parla di Dragon Ball ^^;;;).

Non mi sembra che si sia altro da aggiungere...quindi...Buona Lettura ragazzi!

LA CANZONE DI PAN

- Dai Pan! Non puoi rifiutarti ancora!

- Ho detto di no Shelly! 

- Sentiormai facciamo l'università!

- E questo cosa cambia?

- L'anno scorso non hai voluto scrivere la mia canzone per il concerto del diploma perché temevi che i nostri amici ti prendessero in giroma ora questo problema non sussiste più!

- Ho detto che non ho alcuna intenzione di scrivere la canzone per la festa di san Valentino!

Shelly la guardò molto delusa. Non riusciva proprio a capire perché Pan si ostinasse a non voler scrivere la canzone. Lei era sempre stata così brava! Aveva anche una bella vocema Shelly era contenta che alla sua amica non interessasse il mondo discograficoavrebbe avuto una rivale fortissima!

Pan guardava il viso dell'amica. Stava per cedere lo sentiva

Ormai non aveva più scuse per rifiutare

Ma non poteva certo dire a Shelly la vera ragione del suo rifiuto

Pan sospirò.

Tornò a fissare gli occhi tristi e delusi di Shelly che sembravano accusarla

Cedette.

- Okhai vinto dannazione! Scriverò quella canzone!

Shelly l'abbracciò di scatto. 

- Oh grazie! Sei un angelo! Sono certa che sarà un successonee io farò del mio meglio per cantarla al meglio! E mi raccomandodev'essere romantica

Pan si voltò per tornare a casa.

- Lo solo soè per san Valentino, no?

La giovane saiyan si diresse verso il cancello dell'università. Si era messa nei pasticci

Non che avesse problemi con la canzoneaveva già in mente qualcosa

Sospirò.

Ricordava ancora come se fosse ieri il giorno in cui la sua migliore amica Bra aveva detto a tutti che Pan aveva composto una canzone

Zio Goten si era tappato la bocca con entrambe le mani per non riderle in facciamentre Trunksnon si era dato tanta penaera scoppiato a ridere senza rendersi conto che l'aveva ferita in un modo così profondo che ancora dopo tanti annile bruciava

Pan amava Trunks con tutto il cuore, ma per lui era sempre stata solo la nipote del suo migliore amico oppure l'amica del cuore di sua sorellaper questo lei non aveva mai cercato di mostrargli quali fossero veramente i suoi sentimentisapeva che sarebbe stata solo un'ennesima delusione.

Finalmente arrivò a casaGohan e Videl non c'erano e così Pan si diresse subito nella sua stanza.

Trunks era annoiato fino all'inverosimile! Essere il presidente della Capsule Corporation aveva i suoi vantaggi certoma a volte gli era davvero insopportabile!

Ultimamente non riusciva a trovare il tempo nemmeno per uscire con le ragazzenon che ne avesse realmente vogliaormai lo annoiavano tutte

- Adesso basta! Non ce la faccio più - Trunks si alzò di scatto dalla sua scrivania, prese la giacca e uscì dall'ufficio.

Pochi istanti dopo era a casa. Aprì la porta d'entrata e la prima cosa che vide fu sua sorella Bra che parlava al telefono. Aveva un'aria felice ed eccitata.

- Davvero? Ma è fantastico! Non vedo l'ora che arrivi quel giorno! Cosa? Ma certonon ti preoccupared'accordo! Allora ci vediamociao!

Bra rimise a posto la cornetta del telefono e si voltò verso il fratello che era rimasto ad osservarla.

- Con chi parlavi sorellina?

Bra sorrideva compiaciuta.

- Parlavo con Pan! Sai la notizia? Per la sera di San Valentino l'università di Pan ha organizzato un grande party e una sua amica dovrà cantare! Così ha chiesto a Pan di scrivere la canzone che chiuderà la serata! Non è magnifico?

Trunks sorrise.

- Benesono certo che Pan se la caverà benissimo!

Bra lo guardò in modo strano ma non disse nulla, poi la ragazza prese la sua giacca e fece per uscire.

- E ora dove vai?

- Vado da Pan! Mi ha detto che voleva farmi leggere la parte che ha già composto

- Ti spiace se vengo anch'io? E' un po' che non vedo Panvorrei salutarla!

- Ma io

Bra non sapeva cosa farenon era certa di come Pan avrebbe accolto Trunks in quel particolare momento

Pan era concentrata a scrivere il ritornello e non sentì il campanello suonare. 

Ripeteva nella mente le parole e le collegava alla musica che c'era di sottofondoShelly era stata gentile a darle la cassetta con la registrazione della musica composta per l'occasione!

Ripeteva le frasi come una litania mentre nella sua mente si formavano miriadi d' immagini di un passato che probabilmente l'avrebbe sempre tormentata.

Quand'era piccola Trunks la coccolava sempre, la prendeva in bracciopassava sempre molto tempo con leida quando invece aveva cominciato ad uscire con le ragazze dopo aver terminato l'universitàtutto era cambiato. E mentre lei iniziava a scoprire la forza dei suoi sentimenti per luiil ragazzo si allontanava sempre più

Non avrebbe mai saputo quanto male le faceva tutte le volte che le presentava la sua fidanzata del momentola piccola Pan oppure è come una sorellina per me

D'improvviso avvertì la presenza di qualcuno.

Si voltò di scatto e vide Bra e Trunks fermi sulla soglia della sua stanza. Il ragazzo sorrideva, mentre Bra la guardava con uno sguardo stranosembrava preoccupataera come se volesse chiederle scusa

- Ragazzi!

- Ciao Pan - Bra non sapeva cosa aspettarsi.

Trunks si fece avanti e si avvicinò a lei.

- Allora Pancome procede il testo della canzone? Bra mi ha detto del party! Complimenti! Perché non provi a cantarcela?

Il saiyan continuava a parlare tranquillamente senza rendersi conto che il viso della ragazza si faceva sempre più triste.

Bra cercò d'intervenire:

- Ma smettila Trunksmagari Pan non ne ha voglia e io preferirei sentirla solo quand'è finita! 

- Ma daisono sicuro che Pan non vede l'ora di - Trunks si bloccò di colpo quando vide le lacrime bagnare le guance di Pan.

Bra si avvicinò a Pan e le mise una mano sulla spalla cercando di trasmetterle un po' di forza...

- Panma cosa ti prende? – sussurrò Trunks preoccupato.

- Possibilepossibile che non capisci? Come puoi farmi questo ora?

Trunks non riusciva proprio a capire

- Ma di cosa parli Pan?

La ragazza alzò di scatto il viso e lo guardò. Trunks rimase senza fiato quando si accorse della disperazione che albergava in quegli occhi ormai lucidi di lacrime!

- Non ti farò mai leggere questa canzone hai capito!?? Non ti permetterò di ferirmi di nuovo! Questa volta non ci riuscirai

Detto questo Pan venne presa da una furia tremenda. Si voltò prese i fogli in cui aveva scritto le strofe e fece tutto in mille pezzi. Poi tornò a voltarsi verso Trunks.

- Maihai capito? MMAAAAIIIIII.

Trunks, sconvolto, cercò di avvicinarsi a Pan per calmarla, ma lei fu più veloce. Uscì dalla finestra e volò velocemente sparendo in pochi attimi alla vista dei due fratelli.

Il ragazzo continuava a fissare il punto in cui Pan era sparita. Ma che diavolo stava succedendo?

Si voltò verso la sorella che lo guardava con occhi pieni di rimprovero.

- Ma come hai potuto Trunks?

- Anche tu con questa storia? Ma si può sapere che cosa stà succedendo?

- Non ci posso credere! Come hai potuto dire quelle cose a Pan sapendo quanto l'avevi ferita l'altra volta?

Lo sguardo di Trunks era incredulo.

- Ma di cosa stai parlando si può sapere?

Bra lo guardava confusa.

- Trunksma non ricordi cos'è successo il giorno che tornai a casa insieme a Pan comunicandovi che stava scrivendo una canzone?

- Non ricordo benemi sembra che io e Goten fummo divertiti dalla novitàma poi quando la ascoltammo ci ricredemmo era bellissima!

Bra annuì.

- Giàti eri messo a ridere come un idiota ferendola profondamente nei suoi sentimenti! Era così ansiosa di raccontarti la novitàsperava di vedere la sorpresa e l'orgoglio nei tuoi occhima tu

Trunks si sedette stancamente sul letto.

- Cercai di convincere Pan che tu e Goten non volevate offenderlalei non vi disse mai nulla, ma la ferita non si è mai richiusa. Pensa che ha rifiutato di scrivere anche la canzone per il concerto tenuto la sera del diploma. Aveva paura che tu la prendessi di nuovo in giroPer questo prima ero così contenta che si fosse decisa a tornare a scrivere! Avevo sperato che forse le cose si stavano aggiustandoma a quanto parela situazione è addirittura peggiorata.

Trunks non le rispose. Si alzò e uscì dalla stanza.

Bra sospirònon aveva idea di quello che sarebbe accaduto

Il giorno dopo nell'ufficio del presidente della Capsule Corporation.

- Alle 10 ha l'appuntamento con il presidente delle fabbriche Makkining, alle 11 dovrà recarsi alla sede dalla banca per la firma del contratto, mentre alle 13 incontro con colazione insieme a nuovi potenziali clienti

Trunks si era alzato con un fortissimo mal di testa e la voce di Cherry, la sua segretaria, lo stava facendo aumentare.

- Durante il pomeriggio ci sarà l'incontro con l'avvocato per la stipulazione dei nuovi contratti, mentre alle 17

Trunks non resistette più

Si alzò e senza degnare Cherry di uno sguardo si avviò verso la porta. Prima di uscire si fermò ma non si voltò.

- Niente da fareannulli tutti gli appuntamenti di oggi - poi uscì senza aggiungere altro.

Una volta di nuovo all'aria aperta Trunks cominciò a sentirsi un po' meglio.

Non c'era da stupirsi che avesse quel tremendo mal di testanon aveva praticamente chiuso occhio. L'immagine di Pan e l'espressione disperata del suo sguardo gli erano rimasti scolpiti nel cuorenon riusciva a togliersi quella scena dalla mente!

Voleva molto bene a Panera una delle sue migliori amichenon poteva pensare di averla fatta soffrire in quel modo

E oltretutto non se n'era nemmeno accorto! Cos'avrebbe dovuto fare ora? Sarebbero bastate le sue scuse per riparare al danno?

Trunks sospirònon sapeva più che fare

Era talmente triste e giù di morale che decise di passare a casa di Goten per farsi consigliarein fondo Goten era lo zio di Pan e sicuramente la conosceva meglio di chiunque altro

Goten ascoltò tutta la storia ad occhi sbarrati. Non aveva mai sospettato nulla

Ed esattamente come Trunks si sentiva terribilmente in colpa. 

Il ragazzo vedeva Trunks veramente giùdoveva fare assolutamente qualcosa per farlo distrarre.

- Senti Trunksnon arrovellarti più cosìvedrai che tutto si aggiusteràle chiederemo scusa e tutto si sistemerà.

- Ne sei convinto? Io non la farei così facile! Tu non hai visto il suo sguardo

Goten lo prese per un braccio e lo fece alzare.

- Vieni con me! Ho io la cura giusta!

Bra aveva aspettato che Pan uscisse da scuola e l'aveva accompagnata a fare shopping! Niente come fare compere poteva distrarre la mente di una giovane ragazza dai propri problemio almeno questa era la filosofia di Bra ! ^^;;;

- Ma dobbiamo proprio? Non ne ho per niente voglia!

Bra non si fece incantare.

- Non ci pensare nemmeno ragazza mia! Ricordati che alla festa di san Valentino dovrai essere la più bellasono sicura che stupirai tutti! E poiè ora che ti trovi un fidanzato

Pan voltò lo sguardonon poteva permettere a Bra di scoprire il suo segreto. Non poteva rischiare che qualcuno ne venisse a conoscenzasicuramente l'avrebbero compatita!

Per cercare di sviare l'attenzione Pan si decise ad entrare in un negozio che sembrava particolarmente fornito.

Le due ragazze passarono tutto il pomeriggio a fare compere e la ragazza trovò uno splendido abito da sera per la festa. Era completamente nero, a tubino con una grossa scollatura che lasciava libera la schiena!

Pan era perfetta fasciata in quel vestito che sembrava essere fatto apposta per lei, visto che riusciva a mettere in evidenza ogni sua curva.

Bra la guardava ammirata.

- Sei splendida!

Pan arrossì confusa. Non era abituata a vestire in modo troppo femminilea lei piacevano gli abiti comodi che le permettessero di muoversi con agilità in eventuali combattimenti

- Bene principessa! Ora che sei pronta non resta che trovare l'abito per me

- Per te? Non dirmi che

- Esatto! – annuì la ragazza con un sorriso – Ho intenzione di partecipare anch'io alla festa! Sono certa che ci sarà da divertirsi! E poinon vedo l'ora di ascoltare Shelly mentre canta la tua canzone!

Trunks ancora non riusciva a crederci! Come diavolo aveva fatto Goten a convincerlo ad uscire insieme a due sue amiche? Stavano camminando ormai da ore intorno al centro commerciale mentre le ragazze andavano in visibilio ogni volta che passavano davanti ad una vetrina nuova

Non ce la faceva piùsapeva che Goten stava cercando di distrarlonon sembrava affatto funzionare

La sua mente riusciva solo a focalizzarsi su una cosaPan!

Guardò la ragazza che lo stava tenendo a braccettoera molto carinaquello era sicuroma perché a lui questo non bastava più?

Era già un po' che si era accorto di questa cosa

Perché non riusciva a trovare la ragazza giusta per lui? Prima o poi tutte lo annoiavanonon c'era nessuna che riuscisse ad interessarlo per poco più di un paio di settimaneera forse lui che aveva dei problemi?

Finalmente Goten propose di fermarsi in un cafè a prendere qualcosa da bere. I quattro ragazzi entrarono e si sedettero ad un tavolino accanto alla vetrata. 

Ormai Pan era sfinitanon avrebbe mai immaginato che fare shopping insieme a Bra fosse così faticoso! Però era soddisfattaavevano trovato dei bellissimi abiti e completato il tutto con degli accessori abbinatima cosa più importantesi era rilassata e non aveva pensato così intensamente all'origine dei suoi problemi

- Nonon è possibile

Pan si bloccò all'istante! Non poteva credercinon appena aveva pensato a luieccolo che si materializzava!

La ragazza vedeva Trunks seduto in un cafè insieme a Goten e a due bellissime sconosciute. Non poteva vederlo in viso perché le dava le spallema sapeva che era luine percepiva perfettamente l'aura

All'improvviso una delle ragazze si strinse languidamente a lui

Pan strinse gli occhi sentendo la gelosia roderle furiosamente l'animoma poi lo scoraggiamento e la tristezza presero il sopravvento

- E' inutile che io sia gelosanon ho nessun diritto di esserlo! Trunks è uno dei ragazzi più corteggiati della cittàè normale che - non riuscì a finire la frase a causa del nodo che le si era formato in gola.

Bra non sapeva cosa tormentasse così l'amicaanche se poteva intuirlo con facilità

- Pan

- Scusami Brati ringrazio per avermi aiutato a scegliere il vestito! Ma adesso è ora che io torni a casaci vediamo!

Senza dare tempo all'amica di ribattere, Pan corse verso l'uscita del centro commerciale. Una volta all'aria aperta spiccò il volo.

Appena tornata a casa la ragazza si mise subito seduta alla scrivania per cercare di riscrivere le strofe che aveva distrutto nell'impeto di rabbia il giorno prima

Dopo circa un'ora però Pan si rese conto che non si ricordava assolutamente nullale parole erano come sparite dalla sua menteeppure solo il giorno prima le sapeva quasi a memoria

Sconsolata decise di uscire un momento in cerca dell'ispirazione.

Passeggiò per le vie senza sapere dove andare

Quanto le mancava nonno Goku! Lui era sempre stato l'unico a capire al volo tutto quello che le passava per la mentel'unico che sapeva tranquillizzarla e consigliarla senza mai criticarla e giudicarla

Pan provava molta nostalgiacosì decise di recarsi al piccolo laghetto non molto distante dalla casa di Chi Chi e Gotenil luogo che più le ricordava suo nonno

Dopo una mezz'oretta di volo atterrò sulle sponde del lago

Il sole ormai stava tramontando e il colore rosso invadeva tutto l'orizzonte e sembrava voler inghiottire l'intero globo terrestre

Pan si sedette con la schiena appoggiata ad un albero ad osservare sulla scena così bella, ma che emanava anche tanta solitudine

Chi Chi stava lavando i piatti canticchiando una canzone, mentre Goten era seduto sul divano e guardava senza molta voglia un programma televisivo.

D'improvviso il suo sguardo si fece più attento

- Ma questa è - pensava sorpreso

Goten si alzò dal divano e proprio in quel momento squillò il telefono.

- Goten! Rispondi tu per favore!

- Ok! – disse il ragazzo – Pronto? Ah..ciao Bra! Si

Qualche minuto dopo

- Mammaio esco un attimo! – così dicendo il giovane saiyan si precipitò fuori dalla porta.

Corse velocemente verso la sponda del lago

No! Non poteva sbagliarsiera proprio la sua aura! Pan!

Goten si fermò quando la scorse appoggiata all'alberofissava l'orizzonte con uno sguardo perso

Gli si strinse il cuoredov'era finita la sua piccola nipotina? La ragazzina piena di vita, sempre pronta a divertirsi e a cacciarsi nei guai? Dove si era nascosta? Quella Pan che gli stava davantiera come l'ombra di se stessapossibile che avesse davvero perso tutta la fiducia in se stessa?

Goten faticava a crederci, ma le parole di Bra rimbombavano ancora tra le sue orecchie

Lentamente si avvicinò.

- Ti manca molto vero?

Pan l'aveva percepito chiaramentequindi rispose senza essere per nulla sorpresa

- Si

Goten le si sedette accanto.

Entrambi restarono per un po'in silenzio.

Poi Goten si voltò a fissarla con sguardo triste

- Non ho fatto un buon lavoro...vero?

Finalmente la ragazza si decise a guardarlo negli occhi.

- Come?

- Non sono riuscito a prendere il posto di mio padrenon è vero? – Goten sospirò – Avevo deciso di aiutarti proprio come faceva sempre papà sia con me che con tema a quanto pare non ci sono riuscito

Pan lo guardava senza sapere cosa dire.

- mi dispiace Panti ho fatto soffrireio non

La ragazza lo bloccò con un gesto della mano.

- Bra ha la lingua lunga quando si tratta di te vero? – sorrise ironica Pan.

Goten imbarazzato tentò di negare ma Pan non lo lasciò fare

- ormai è acqua passata!

Il ragazzo scosse la testa e le mise le mani sulle spalle.

- Io non credovisto come ti stai comportando

Pan voltò il viso dall'altra parte per evitare che suo zio si accorgesse delle lacrime che rischiavano di spuntare dalle sue ciglia.

- Pan..ascoltalo so che forse questo non basta, mané io né Trunks volevamo offenderti o ferirtinon puoi immaginare come questo pensiero ci faccia star male

Pan non potè più trattenersiscoppiò in lacrime. Goten la prese subito tra le sue braccia cercando di infonderle un po' di comprensione e calore umano.

- Non so più cosa fare zio Goten - sussurrò tra i singhiozzi la ragazza.

Il saiyan la strinse un po' più forte. 

- Lo ami molto vero?

La ragazza non rispose a parole, ma i suoi singhiozzi aumentarono così come la sua stretta intorno alle spalle di Goten. Restarono così per vari minuti, finché la ragazza cominciò a calmarsi.

- Goten

- Si?

- Perché vi ostinate a considerarmi una bambina? Guardamisono cresciuta! Sono una donna ormaie ho tutti i sentimenti che una donna può provare

Il ragazzo la guardava senza dire nulla.

- Non hai idea di quanto può essere difficile crescere nell'adolescenza sapendo che qualunque tuo sentimentoanche il più bello e il più profondosaranno destinati a spegnersi miseramente senza neanche avere la possibilità di essere vissutiti senti rinnegata la tua chance di felicitàtu non puoi capire

La ragazza si alzò e si alzò da terra di qualche metro fissando il viso del saiyan con sguardo accusatore.

Il ragazzo sentì una pena infinita per lei, ma all'improvviso la rabbia prese il sopravvento.

- Sei una vigliacca!

- Cosa vuoi dire? – Pan era incredula

- Sei davvero sicura che il sentimento che provi sia amore?

La ragazza annuì.

- E hai mai provato ad esternare il tuo sentimento? Sai che vuol dire essere rifiutati davvero? Hai mai rischiato tutto quello che hai di più caroper amore? Tu non hai idea di cosa significhi donarsi a qualcunosignifica superare le proprie pauresuperare il bisogno che hai degli altrisignifica capire che la felicità di colui che ami è più importante della tua

Pan aprì la bocca per protestarema non ne uscì nessun suono

- Tu ti sei chiusa nel tuo dolore senza neanche tentare di far crescere i tuoi sentimentisei tu che li stai facendo appassirePan! Abbi un po' di coraggio! Se lo ami veramentedevi dirglielo! Anche rischiando di essere rifiutata! Solo allora potrai iniziare a convivere con la solitudine che ti stai portando addosso da molto tempoda troppo tempo

Pan non volle sentire altrosi alzò in volo e sparì.

Goten continuò a fissare il cielo pensando a quello che aveva detto

- Forse sono stato troppo bruscoma io non potevo permettere a Pan di continuare ad auto commiserarsi nel suo dolore

La notte della ragazza fu tremendamente agitatacontinuava a rigirarsi nel letto senza trovare un attimo di tregua.

Le parole di Goten sembravano uscire da un registratore rottole risuonavano nella mente ciclicamente

Possibilepossibile che si fosse davvero chiusa in se stessa distorcendo la realtà?

Il giorno dopo

Shelly si trovava nella biblioteca dell'università. Stava cercando alcuni libri da leggere per il suo prossimo esame. Mentre vagava per gli scaffali pensava a Pan

- Non si fa vedere da ben 2 giornisono un po' preoccupatachissà come stà??? Avrà già scritto la canzone?

La ragazza sorriseprobabilmente Pan era rimasta a casa per perfezionare la melodiaera sempre stata una pignola su certe cose

Mentre usciva in corridoio si imbattè in uno dei suoi professori

- Ah..Shellycercavo giusto te! Il preside ti vuole parlare

Trunks, dopo una mattinata stressante al lavoro, aveva deciso di andare all'isola del genio a trovare i suoi amici, sperava di passare un pomeriggio allegro senza dover combattere ogni minuto contro i suoi stessi pensieripensieri che come al solitoerano focalizzati su Pan!

Ultimamente aveva cominciato a mancarle moltole sembrava di vederla ovunquee quando capiva che non era leisi sentiva estremamente deluso.

Ormai era già da un po' che era in volo e stava per lasciare la costa e dirigersi verso il mare aperto quando

Questa volta non poteva sbagliasi! Era l'aura di Pan quella che avvertivama lei dov'era?

Volando lì intorno si avvicinò ad una collinetta. La riconobbe subito

Era il luogo in cui lui, Goku e Pan erano atterrati al ritorno dal loro viaggio spaziale alla ricerca delle famose Sfere del drago!

Ma leidov'era?

Il ragazzo atterrò vicino al boschetto.

- Che ci fai tu qui?

- Pan! Allora avevo sentito giustostavo andando dal genio quando mi era sembrato di avvertire la tua aura e mi sono avvicinato. Invece tuche diavolo ci fai qui?

La ragazza si voltò verso l'albero centrale che era come un simbolo per quel luogosorrise malinconicapoi disse

- Credoun tuffo nel passato

Trunks le si avvicinò pronto a scusarsi per il suo comportamento passato, ma lei lo prevenne

- Mi dispiace Trunks! Mi sono comportata da perfetta stupida due giorni fatu non c'entravi nullati chiedo scusanon avrei dovuto urlare in quel modo.

Il ragazzo scosse la testa e disse:

- Non devine avevi tutte le ragioni

I due si fissarono per un po', poi la ragazza iniziò a camminare verso la cima della collina. Trunks la seguì senza dire una parola

Quando arrivarono in cima una leggera brezza si era alzata e Pan si sistemò i lunghi capelli neri con una mano mentre si sedeva tranquilla a fissare la vallata.

Quanti ricordi avevano entrambi i ragazzi! Ricordi d'infanziadi gioventùdi avventure e di combattimenti

Erano memorie felici, ma anche tristi, dolci o piene di rimpiantima la cosa che li univa era proprio in fatto di averle in comune! Avevano passato così tanto tempo insieme che oraanche stando vicini senza parlarepotevano percepire i pensieri dell'altro

Trunks si sentiva strano. Provava una tranquillità che non pensava di poter provarespecie in quei giorni, in cui si sentiva così confuso

Perché? Perché proprio accanto a Pan? Perché lei era l'unica che non lo annoiava mai? Perché quando pensava ad una ragazzail viso di Pan era il primo che gli entrava nella mente?

Lentamente si sdraiò sull'erbaguardare il cielo pieno di nuvolette bianche simili a sprazzi di panna portati via dal vento lo rilassavaproprio come la presenza accanto a lui.

Pan non sapeva come maiperché quel giorno la presenza di Trunks non la metteva più in agitazione? Perché ad un tratto gli ultimi anni di sofferenze erano spariti come cancellati da un colpo di spugnaperché le venivano in mente solo dolci ricordi? Aveva dimenticatocome aveva detto Goten

Persa nel suo dolore aveva scordato il perché si era innamorata di Trunksaveva relegato in un angolino della sua anima quelle fantastiche sensazioni che le sgorgavano senza più barriere dal cuore

Si voltò lentamente a guardare il ragazzo sdraiato accanto a leipoi sorrise come se un dolce soffio di vento tiepido fosse entrato dentro di lei a sanare tutte le ferite del suo cuore

Poi si sdraiò accanto a luiora sapeva cosa doveva fare!

Altri due giorni passarono ad una velocità impressionante. Pan non era ancora tornata in facoltà. Aveva passato le ultime 48 ore a preparare la canzone per il partyci aveva lavorato giorno e nottema era veramente soddisfattaera la canzone più bella che avesse mai scritto. E ogni volta che la cantava le faceva provare delle forti sensazionisperava solo che tutto andasse per il meglio

Shelly decise di andare a casa di Pancominciava ad essere davvero preoccupata. Ed inoltre aveva delle grandi novità da comunicarle

Le due ragazze si chiusero nella stanza della giovane saiyan ad ascoltare la registrazione della canzone.

Quando l'ultima nota si perse nell'aria Pan premette il tasto di stop e si voltò verso Shelly aspettando trepidante i suoi commenti

La cantante aveva le lacrime agli occhi

- E'..è davvero - fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire.

Pan sorrise felice.

Le due parlarono ancora un po' della canzone e dei dettagli della festa. Shelly si fece dare una copia del testo in modo da poterlo studiare benegià dal giorno successivo ci sarebbero state le prove e doveva darsi da fare

Poi prima di uscire si decise a comunicare alla ragazza la sorpresa

Pan sospirò mentre osservava Shelly incamminarsi verso il centro di Satan City

Ancora non riusciva a crederci! Il grande cantautore americano Erik Tompsonaveva trovato i suoi testi molto interessanti e aveva proposto una collaborazione per creare le canzoni per un grande film che sarebbe andato in produzione all'inizio dell'anno

L'unica clausola a questo contratto: trasferirsi in America!

Era uno dei suoi grandi sogni diventare una cantautrice famosae lavorare con il Sig. Tompson sarebbe stata un'esperienza preziosissimama era davvero quello che voleva? 

Voleva lasciare la sua casa? La sua famiglia? I suoi amici? Trunks

Finalmente era arrivato il grande giorno! San Valentino!

Tutti alla facoltà erano in fermento. L'aula magna era stata allestita di tutto punto. Il palco era già posizionato insieme agli strumenti del gruppo che avrebbe intrattenuto gli ospiti. I ragazzi addetti all'organizzazione del rinfresco correvano di qua e di là portando bevande e vassoi pieni di prelibatezze appena uscite dalla cucina di un famoso ristorante.

Pan si trovava nell'aula accanto insieme ai ragazzi del complesso per spiegare gli ultimi dettagli della scaletta.

Ormai erano quasi le sette e la ragazza stava per tornare a casa a prepararsi, quando uno dei professori addetti al controllo e alla sicurezza la avvisò che c'era una telefonata urgente per lei.

Pan ebbe un bruttissimo presentimento

- Pronto? Sono Pan

- Pansono io - la voce era bassa e tremendamente arrochita

- Io chi? – Pan chiuse gli occhi sperando di non sentire la risposta che sospettava

- 

Oh no! E adesso cosa facciamo? Erano in seri guai!

- Shelly! Ma che cosa ti è successo?

Mentre Pan ascoltava l'amica che con fatica le spiegava come quel mattino si era svegliata con la gola completamente paralizzatail preside entrò nella stanza con il famoso Erik Tompson.

Quando Pan lo vide entrarelo avvertì subito dell'accaduto. L'uomo prese in mano la cornetta e parlò per qualche minuto con la ragazzaalla fine annuì vigorosamente e interrupe la conversazione.

- Sembra proprio che Shelly non ce la faccia ad essere presente stasera

- Infatti! Dovremo cancellare la sua canzone dalla scaletta

- Niente affatto! – il preside la bloccò subito – Resterà tutto come stabilito! Il sig. Tompson è venuto qui stasera apposta per ascoltare quella canzonenon possiamo assolutamente modificare il programma!

- Ma non abbiamo la cantante! Come faremo?

Il preside sorrise furbescamente:

- A quanto dice Shelly tu saresti la degna sostituta! Non solo conosci perfettamente la canzone, ma, sempre a parere di Shelly, sei una bravissima cantante! Al suo livello..o forse anche migliore

Pan si sentiva con le spalle al muro. Aveva scritto la canzonema non voleva assolutamente salire sul palconon poteva! Sicuramente avrebbe fatto una pessima figura

Il signor Tompson sembrò percepire il suo disagio.

- Non ti devi preoccupare degli altriquando sarai lassù ricordati di concentrarti solo sulla canzone e sui sentimenti che vuole esprimerecanta con il cuoree tutto andrà bene!

La ragazza rimase immobile ancora un po' indecisa.

Il preside diede la spinta finale

- Forza Pan! Sono certo che andrà tutto benissimo! E ricordati che hai promesso al Signor Tompson una risposta alla sua offerta alla fine della serata

La ragazza cedette e annuì.

- Va bene! Come voletecanterò io! Ora però sarà meglio che mi sbrighi a tornare a casa per prepararmi

Alla Capsule Corporation, tutto sembrava procedere come al solito

Bulma era chiusa nel laboratorio in mezzo a tutti i suoi computer, Vegeta si allenava nella stanza di gravità, Trunks era chiuso in camera sua, mentre Bra

- Finalmente! – esclamò sorridendo alla sua immagine riflessa nella specchio.

La serata tanto attesa e allo stesso tempo tanto temuta era alla fine arrivata. La ragazza si era preparata con cura. Aveva indossato il vestito che aveva acquistato insieme a Panche le stava a pennello

Era un modello a tubino, molto simile a quello di Pan, ma molto meno audacel'unico suo particolare erano due vertiginosi spacchi ai latiche mettevano in risalto la forma perfetta delle sue gambe ogni volta che camminava

Il colore era un rosso scarlatto. Vi unì un collarino di velluto e due bellissimi orecchini a pendente

La ragazza si guardava approvando con la testa ciò che vedevanon era mai stata presuntuosama sapeva bene di essere una bella ragazzaeppure spesso e volentieri era costretta a passare la festa degli innamorati da sola

Bra si scosse subito da quei tristi pensieriquella sera doveva essere dedicata ad aiutare la sua amica del cuore..e non a piangersi addosso

Decisa prese con sé la borsetta e uscì dalla sua camera.

Arrivata in salotto sentì qualcuno suonare alla porta. Riconobbe la sua aura ancor prima di vedere chi fosse

Cosa ci faceva lì Goten? A quell'ora poi?

- Ciao Goten! – lo salutò aprendo l'uscio.

Il ragazzo la stava guardando con uno strano sguardo negli occhi

- Ciao Bra! Accidenti come siamo eleganti! Non dirmi che stai andando al party dell'università?

La ragazza annuì con un sorriso.

- Bene! Allora potremo andarci insieme!

Bra si voltò di scatto. Cosa stava succedendoperché Trunks voleva andare alla festa?

- Trunks? Cosa vuoi dire? E cosa ci fai vestito così elegante?

Fu Goten a rispondere per l'amico, che intanto era arrivato alla fine delle scale.

- Abbiamo deciso di andare ad ascoltare la canzone di Pancredo sia il minimo che possiamo fare

I tre arrivarono che il party era già iniziato. Un'incredibile massa di gente si era riunita per festeggiare in allegria quella festa così speciale! Naturalmente il 90% dei presenti erano coppiette di fidanzati

Bra cercava Pan fra la gente anche Goten e Trunks stavano scrutando intorno a loro

Un complesso di giovani ragazzi stava suonando canzoni romantiche e da un lato del salone era stata allestita una pista da ballo

Le luci psichedeliche rendevano difficoltosa la ricerca, ma i tre saiyan sapevano che la loro amica era già arrivatala sua forte aura sembrava coprire tutta la stanza.

PoiTrunks vide una ragazza fantastica camminare lentamente verso di loro.

Sentì un paio di suoni strozzati arrivare da sua sorella e da Goten, ma lui non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quella visione!

Il suo viso era quello di un angeloil suo corpo si muoveva sinuosamenteun'aura di fascino la permeava

Un solo suono uscì dalle sue labbra

- Pan

Pan si sentiva così imbarazzata!

Non solo Bra era venutama anche Goten e Trunks!

Come diavolo avrebbe fatto a cantare davanti a loro?

Inoltre Trunks era di un'eleganza mozzafiatocome suo zio Goten del resto!

Da quando i due erano entratigli occhi di ogni ragazza della sala si erano puntati su di loro!

Erano come due calamitela loro bellezza, il fascino e la sicurezza che emanavanotutto contribuiva a farli apparire come due angeli

Facendosi coraggio Pan si decise ad andare a salutarli.

Quando i suoi occhi e quelli di Trunks s'incontrarono rimasero come allacciati da un filo invisibile.

La ragazza con suo grande stupore si accorse che l'espressione nei suoi occhi non era la solita

Trunks non l'aveva mai guardata in quel modo

Un misto di sorpresa, di curiositàma anchesembrava quasi quello che vi leggevapossibile?

Possibile che Trunks la trovasse desiderabile? Pan non voleva illudersicomunque ormai aveva preso le sue decisionie sarebbe andata fino in fondo!

Proprio mentre la ragazza si fermava a circa un metro dagli amici, il complesso iniziò a suonare un pezzo romanticissimo.

Prima ancora che avessero il tempo di salutarsi, Trunks afferrò la mano di Pan e le chiese dolcemente:

- Ti va di ballare?

Poi senza attendere risposta la trascinò sulla pista e l'abbracciò stretta a sé.

Goten e Bra fissavano stupefatti i due.

Pan faticava a respirareil cuore le martellava in petto talmente velocemente che per un attimo temette che stesse per esplodere.

Non poteva essere vero! Trunks la stava tenendo stretta tra le sue forti bracciasembrava uno dei suoi soliti sogni ad occhi apertima questa voltaavvertiva anche il calore del suo corpo stretto a quello di leipoteva sentire il suo cuore battere in modo disegualeche stava succedendo?

Il ragazzo non riusciva a fermarsiquando Pan si era avvicinata, il suo cuore aveva come sobbalzato e il bisogno di stringerla tra le braccia era diventato urgente. Si stava comportando in modo incredibilema non poteva farci niente! Sembrava che il profumo speziato di lei cancellasse la sua capacità di raziocinio.

Trunks la fece volteggiare, poi tornò di nuovo a stringerla a sé. Le sue mani scivolarono sulla schiena nuda di lei, provocando ad entrambi piccoli brividi. La ragazza chiuse gli occhi abbandonandosi completamente mentre gli circondava il collo con le sue braccia. Il suo viso era appoggiato al petto del ragazzo, ne avvertiva il calore e il profumo muschiato che erano come una droga per lei

Pan sapeva che doveva cercare di darsi una regolatadoveva assolutamente riprendere il controllo delle proprie azioni, ma quel ballo inaspettato era come un sogno che si avvera, un sogno che durava solo pochi attimie lei più di ogni altra cosa voleva gustare quelle sensazionisensazioni che forse non avrebbe mai più potuto provare

Bra e Goten continuavano a fissare i due amicicon un tenero sorriso sulle labbra questa volta.

Poi i due si fissarono negli occhientrambi con la speranza che in quella sera speciale potesse compiersi il miracolo

- Non ci resta che stare a guardare - esclamò Bra prendendo Goten sotto braccio

- Che ne dici se intanto cominciassimo a divertirci anche noi? – il suo sguardo era limpido e sorridente

Bra arrossì leggermente, poi rise e disse:

- Ci buttiamo anche noi?

Goten sorrise e la prese per mano. Bra lo seguì docilementre il cuore stranamente reagiva a quel tiepido contatto

I due iniziarono a ballare in mezzo alle altre coppie fissandosi negli occhi

Dopo circa un'ora di balli e sensazioni sconosciute..i quattro ragazzi dovettero fermarsi a causa dei dieci minuti di pausa che il gruppo si era concesso.

Si ritrovarono seduti ad un tavolinoGoten e Trunks si avviarono verso il tavolo dei rinfreschi per recuperare qualche prelibatezza, mentre le due ragazze restarono sedute ad aspettarli.

Bra si accorse che Pan aveva qualcosa di strano

- Ehicosa ti succede Pan? Ti senti bene? Hai uno sguardo che non mi piace

- Non è niente di gravedevo solo dirvi alcune cosema aspetterò che tornino anche i ragazzi

Bra aveva uno strano presentimento.

Goten fissava il viso di Trunks che sembrava illuminato da una nuova luce

- Trunks

- Mmmmcosa?

- Cosa stai combinando con Pan?

Il saiyan si bloccò immediatamente

- Cosa vuoi dire?

- La ami?

Quella domanda così diretta lo prese alla sprovvista.

Anche lui durante la serata si era posto più volte quella domanda. La amava? Amava Pan?

Quello che provava era terribilmente confuso

I suoi sentimenti erano una vera altalena di emozioni

A volte pensava di come una sorellaaltre invecela desiderava così intensamente che si sentiva spaventato e stordito

Cosa doveva fare? Sarebbe mai riuscito a fare ordine nei suoi pensieri?

Era arrivato il momento! Pandoveva raccontare ai suoi amici della proposta di Tompsone della sua decisione

Lentamente iniziò a parlareguardava con attenzione gli sguardi dei suoi amici che passavano dalla sorpresa alla gioia, dalla gioia alla confusione e dalla confusione alla paura

- PAN! – esclamò Goten – Non avrai davvero intenzione di andartene in America, vero?

La ragazza prese il bicchiere di coca cola che aveva davanti a se e ne bevve un sorso.

- Non te lo so direnon ho ancora preso una decisione definitiva

- Però cosa? – chiese ansiosa Bra.

- però ho promesso al Sig. Tompson di dargli una risposta definitiva dopo la festa!

Lo sguardo di Pan sembrava così diverso da quello che aveva mentre ballava

Davvero vuoi andare via? Vuoi davvero lasciarmi?

Lasciarmi??? Ma cosa stò pensando?

Non ho nessun diritto di dire una cosa del genere! Lei non è la mia ragazzalei non è nulla per me

Un forte dolore al petto interrupe quei pensieri

Ma a chi voglio darla a bere? Il mio cuore sembra andare in mille pezziquesta fitta lancinante che provocos'è? Sei tu Pan che provochi tutto questo? Sei tupiccola ragazzina? Come fai a suscitare in me emozioni così profonde? Pantu cosa provi? Sono l'unico perso in questo labirinto di sentimenti? Mostrami come fare ti prego! Il mio cuore stà per essere sopraffatto da qualcosa di così profondo che mi fa paura

Pan non sapeva più cosa fare

Dopo la notizia bombanessuno aveva più detto una parola, anche se la musica era ripresanessuno sembrava essersene accorto

Non riusciva neanche a staccare gli occhi dal bicchiere che teneva in manonon ne aveva il coraggioche cosa avrebbe visto negli suoi occhi? Trunksfermami ti prego!

Quando finalmente la ragazza si decise a reagire, un ragazzo del corpo organizzativo la venne a chiamare:

- Ehi Pan! Sei pronta? Tra poco tocca a te!

Pan sobbalzò. Si era completamente dimenticata che entro pochi minuti sarebbe stato il suo turno per cantare la canzone che aveva scrittole gambe le tremavanocosa poteva fare? Sospiròormai non poteva fare nulladoveva farlo! 

La ragazza si alzò.

- Pan! Ma dove vai? Cosa devi fare? – le chiese Bra confusa.

L'amica sorrise

- Presto lo capirete anche voi - così dicendo si allontanò

Pochi istanti dopo la canzone terminò e un ragazzo prese posto sul palco con il microfono in mano.

Dopo qualche frase di ringraziamento si decise a presentare la canzone del gran finale.

Le luci si abbassarono lentamente mentre si creava l'atmosfera giustaestremamente romantica

I ragazzi si avvicinarono al palco. Cosa stava succedendo?

- Non ho visto Shelly per tutta la sera! Chissàforse era nervosa al pensiero di cantareanche se mi sembra improbabile - esclamò Bra.

Intanto il ragazzo continuava con la sua presentazione finché

- bene ragazzipreparatevi ad ascoltare la canzone più romantica che abbiate mai sentito! Scritta dalla nostra Son Panla quale si appresta a cantarcelaforza! Un bell'applauso per Pan!

Trunks, Goten e Bra erano rimasti di sasso

Panavrebbe anche cantato la canzone? Ma perché non aveva detto nulla? 

Mentre la ragazza saliva lentamente sul palco tutto si fece silenzioil suo sguardo era concentrato e in tutta la sala gli sguardi erano rivolti verso di lei

Trunks si appoggiò ad una colonna osservandola intensamente. Quella sera Pan continuava a mostrare mille sfaccettature diversee perché la cosa lo intrigava sempre piùperché? Perché proprio tu?

Pochi attimi dopo la musica iniziò

Pan avvicinò lentamente il microfono alle labbra e chiuse gli occhi

Le prime note si sparsero nell'aria colma di trepidante attesa

Trunks, Goten e Bra trattennero il fiato

La vita intensa di ogni giorno ci trascina qua e là 

_Così alla fine trascuriamo i cortili del nostro cuore_

_E dimentichiamo cose che sappiamo già_

_Fino a quando all'improvviso ci sorprende il primo batticuore_

[Pan]  
E' vero Trunksavevo dimenticato la dolcezza che mi fai provare quando sei accanto a me  
E' da un tempo infinito che aspetto un tuo cenno  
Sei stato accanto a me tutta la vita, ma oraora vorrei che fossi mio per sempre

_Si chiama amore_

_E' così_

_Si chiama amore_

_Amare_

[Trunks]  
Amare? Pancosa stai cercando di dirmi? Vuoi dire cheforse ci amiamo? Io non riesco a capirema come può essere?

_Io sospiro e penso a te_

_Perché tu sei nei sogni miei_

[Pan]  
Non importa quello che dovrò passarezio Goten aveva ragione! La cosa più bella è riuscire a provare questi sentimenti così speciali

_Ma_

_Se poi sei qui con me_

_Non riesco mai_

_A dirti sai_

[Pan]  
Ascolta le mie parole Trunksascolta il mio cuore

_Che io ti voglio bene_

[Trunks]  
Il ragazzo non riusciva a smettere di fissarlaaveva una voglia matta di salire sul palco e di stringerla a séle volevabene? Pan lo amava? Forse si stava solo illudendo

_Che io ti voglio bene_

La ragazza aprì gli occhi decisa e li posò sul suo viso

_Tu_

_Non sai se vuoi o non vuoi_

_Capire che_

_L'amore c'è_

[Trunks]  
Ne sei sicura Pan? Come fai ad esserlo? Riesci a capire i tuoi sentimenti? Io non ho mai provato emozioni come questePan che cosa mi stai facendochi sei tu? Sei davvero la persona giusta?

_Pensi_

_Che in fondo tu non puoi_

_Trovare la_

_Felicità_

_Così vicino a te_

[Trunks]  
Cosa dici Pan? La felicità? E' veronon avevo mai pensato a tema oracredi che sia possibiletrovare la vera felicità?

_Ma l'amore è già qui_

_Anche quando è lontano_

_(un amore ricambiato non è mai lontanosi avvicina piano..molto piano.. e tu non lo sai..)_

[Pan]  
Sarà cosìlo so  
Il mio amore per Trunks non finirà mainon importa dove saremoil mio cuore sarà sempre accanto al suo

_capirai che è così_

_se gli tendi la mano_

La ragazza accompagnò la frase con un gestotese la sua mano aperta verso di lui verso il suo Trunks

_se due cuori sono innamorati niente li allontanerà_

[Pan]  
Io ci credo Trunkslo so che è difficilema anche tu lo devi capirei miei sentimenti saranno per sempre dentro di te!

_Curiosando nei cortili del cuore_

_Scoprirai_

_Sentimenti e sensazioni che riconoscerai_

_Belli come la corolla di un fiore_

[Trunks]  
Panforse ho capitoè solo la mia paura che mi bloccanon è vero?  
Bisogna solo guardare davvero dentro se stessil'amore non deve far paura vero? Ma tu mi ami davvero? Se mi lascio andare..e poi ti perdo che ne sarà di me?

_E saprai che questo è amore_

_Anche se non sai ancora dove vai_

[Pan]  
Oh Trunksche cosa devo fare? 

_Camminando nei cortili del cuore_

_incontrerai_

_Tanta gente come me _

_Che non hai incontrato mai_

[Pan]  
Vorrei realizzare il mio sognoma tu

_Quando un volto resterà nel tuo cuore_

_Tu saprai che è proprio amore_

_Anche se tu adesso ancora non lo sai_

[Trunks]  
Ma il tuo volto è già dentro di menon posso pensare ad altre che a teè così forte l'amore?

_Tu_

_Non sai se vuoi o non vuoi_

_Però ci sei_

_Nei sogni miei_

[Pan]  
E poi ioriuscirò davvero a starti lontana per tanto tempo? Se solo sapessi cosa provi

_Pensi_

_Che in fondo tu non puoi_

_Trovare in te_

_La strada che_

_Abbiamo scelto insieme_

[Trunks]  
Hai ragione Pannon voglio! Non voglio assolutamente perdertinon andare ti prego

_Ma l'amore è già qui_

Anche quando è lontano 

_(un amore ritrovato non è mai lontanosi avvicina piano..molto piano.. e tu non lo sai..)_

[Trunks]  
Cosa farò senza di te? Senza il tuo sorriso? Ho capito Panora lo so

_capirai che è così_

_se gli tendi la mano_

Anche Trunks alzò la sua mano e la tese verso la ragazzaun timido sorriso gli aleggiava sulle labbra

_se due cuori sono innamorati niente li allontanerà_

Goten e Bra fissavano i due con sorpresama anche i loro cuori stavano vivendo le emozioni di Pan e Trunks. In piedi, uno di fianco all'altrale loro mani si unirononon si fissarono, ma non ce n'era bisogno

_Curiosando nei cortili del cuore_

_Scoprirai_

_Sentimenti e sensazioni che riconoscerai_

_Belli come la corolla di un fiore_

[Pan]  
Trunksdavvero tu

_E saprai che questo è amore_

_Anche se non sai ancora dove vai_

[Trunks]  
Finalmente ho compreso Pannon posso vincere su un sentimento cosìio ti

_Camminando nei cortili del cuore incontrerai_

_Tanta gente come me _

_Che non hai incontrato mai_

_Quando un volto resterà nel tuo cuore_

_Tu saprai che è proprio amore_

_Anche se tu adesso ancora non lo sai_

[Pan]  
Trunks io ti

_(Curiosando nei cortili del cuore)_

_(sentimenti sempre nuovi)_

_(belli come la corolla di un fiore)_

_e saprai che questo amore_

[Trunks]  
Siora lo soe niente al mondo m'impedirà di viverlodimmi che sarà così

_Camminando nei cortili del cuore _

_incontrerai_

_Tanta gente come me _

_Che non hai incontrato mai_

[Pan]  
E' davvero successo quello che spero? Trunksdavvero mi hai capita?

_Quando un volto resterà nel tuo cuore_

_Tu saprai che è proprio amore_

_Anche se tu adesso ancora non lo sai_

[Trunks]  
Non lasciarmi Pansono pronto ad affrontare qualunque cosa se resterai con me

La vita intensa di ogni giorno ci trascina qua e là 

_Però_

_Curiosando nei cortili del cuore_

_Ritroviamo cose_

_Che sappiamo già_

Ti amo - pensarono nello stesso istante i due

_Il primo batticuore_

Le note della melodia terminarono lentamentema nessuno poteva ancora aprire boccatroppe sensazioni erano state portate a galla..troppi sentimentitutti erano rimasti ammutoliti

Pan cercava di fermare il battito accelerato del suo cuore, si guardò intornoperché nessuno si muoveva, perché nessuno parlava?

Che la canzone non fosse poi così bella come aveva sperato?

All'improvviso qualcuno iniziò a battere le manierano Goten e Bra che con le lacrime agli occhi la fissavano sorridenti

Qualche istante dopouna cascata di applausi la sommersetutti i suoi amici le andarono vicino per complimentarsi con lei

A Pan sembrava tutto un sogno

Trunks cercava di farsi largo tra la folladoveva assolutamente parlarle!

Quando Pan se lo trovò di fronte si bloccò di colpo.

Lui la guardava seriamentePan tremava dall'emozione

- Trunks

Pan non sapeva cosa dirgli

Il ragazzo le posò un dito sulle labbra e non le permise di continuare

- Sssstttnon devi dire nullanon serve

I suoi occhi erano dolci mentre la fissava

Pan lo abbracciò di slancio e lui la strinse a sé. Gli sembrava di essersi appena risvegliatorisvegliato da un sonno profondoda un intorpidimento che non gli aveva permesso di scoprire la forza di quell'amore

Siperché ora lui ne era sicuroera l'amore che lo spingeva verso Panun amore unico e speciale

Ormai la serata stava per terminare, molte coppie cominciarono ad uscire

Goten e Bra però rimasero ancora sulla pista a ballare le ultime canzoni che chiudevano l'esibizione del gruppo di giovani artisti.

Pan e Trunks erano seduti ad un tavolo e li guardavano sorridendo.

Qualche istante dopo il Sig. Tompson si fece avanti. Trunks lo vide arrivare e il sorriso gli morì sulle labbra.

Pan si alzò e lo fissò

- Allora Panha deciso cosa fare?

La ragazza annuì e gli chiese di seguirlo in un luogo più tranquillo.

I due si allontanarono. Trunks sapeva che non era giusto, ma non poteva più aspettaredoveva sapere!

- Bene Pandopo l'esibizione di stasera, sono sempre più convinto che la nostra collaborazione porterà grandi fruttisei molto brava! Riesci a creare delle canzoni meravigliosepiene di sentimentoè come se non scrivessi con le parolema con la tua anima

La ragazza sospirò

- Quello che dice è molto gentile! E non sa quanto mi piacerebbe accettare la sua offerta

- Non vorrai per caso rinunciare vero?

La ragazza annuì.

- Ma perché? E' forse a causa di quel ragazzo che era seduto vicino a te?

Pan lo guardò, ma non disse nulla.

- Ma come puoi? Butteresti al vento il tuo futuroper non allontanarti qualche mese da lui?

La ragazza sorrise dolcemente

- Non è proprio così

- Che intendi dire allora? Spiegati

- Come lei ha appena detto, io scrivo solo grazie ai sentimenti che provol'amore che provo per Trunks è qualcosa di talmente incredibile che mi ha permesso di cantare così bene staserase io dovessi andarmeneresterei solo piena di malinconiache canzoni pensa potrei scrivere in quello stato? Non credo proprio che le sarei d'aiutoe poi se davvero devo scegliere tra diventare cantautrice e restare accanto a Trunks - Pan sorrise felice - non ho certo dubbi sulla rispostail mio futuro è Trunksnient'altro! 

L'americano sospirò, ma si vedeva dal suo sguardo gentile che aveva compreso.

- Come vuoinon ti posso certo obbligareè un vero peccato! Ma se cambiassi idea...fammelo sapere subito d'accordo? Tieni! – le mise in mano un bigliettino da visita – Questo è il mio numeroper ogni eventualità

- La ringrazio ancora per la sua offerta! Mi ha fatto veramente piacere

Tompson se ne andòma Pan rimase ancora un attimo nel giardino in cui i due avevano parlato.

Trunks aveva seguito tutta la conversazione da dietro la porta e quando vide l'americano uscire dal cancello, decise di parlare con Pan.

- Sei sicura di quello che fai? Non è che poi avrai dei rimpianti?? – lo sguardo del ragazzo era preoccupato.

Pan lo prese a braccetto e lo trascinò verso la sala della festa.

- Ma figurati! – il suo tono di voce era allegro, come quello che aveva da ragazzina – Forza ora! Portami a ballare prima che termini anche l'ultima canzone!

Trunks le sorrise e l'accontentò.

Quando entrarono videro che ormai la metà dei ragazzi se n'era andata

Goten e Bra stavano ancora ballando

Trunks e Pan si unirono a loro.

Dopo un paio di minuti la canzone finì e il gruppo avvisò che la successiva sarebbe stata l'ultima.

Mentre i due ballavano il tono della musica si fece sempre più dolce e romantico. Trunks continuava a fissare negli occhi Pan, la quale ricambiava quello sguardo con altrettanta intensità. Lentamente le loro labbra s'incontrarono in un bacio dolcissimo. Qualche istante dopo si staccarono e arrossirono

Pan si voltò subito verso Goten e Bracos'avrebbero detto quei due?

Anche Trunks doveva avere pensato la stessa cosa perché anche lui si voltò nello stesso istante.

Dalle loro labbra uscì un moto di sorpresa

I due ragazzi di certo non potevano averli visti, visto che erano molto impegnatia baciarsi a loro volta! (^__^ Stì giovani d'oggiNdA)

Pan e Trunks si guardarono in faccia e scoppiarono a ridere. Poi teneramente tornarono ad avvicinare le loro labbra

- Ti amo tanto Pan! – sussurrò il ragazzo.

- Anch'io Trunks! Non hai idea quanto - rispose lei mentre chiudeva gli occhi e si perdeva in quelle magiche sensazioni.

FINE


End file.
